Two Precious Stones
by BloodyDice
Summary: Cho's prankster twin cousins transfer to Hogwarts from China. They terrorize its students; especially Draco and Snape. Aside from the pranks, they are here for a serious reason (involving Harry). No obvious romance yet. PG13 for later chapters...
1. On Their Way

Oh yeah... we don't own any thing except our people... so we don't own Harry  
Potter...  
  
Ruby and Jade  
  
Two identical teenage girls stood apart from each other as if a mirror reflected each other's petite frames perfectly. One vanished while the other remains still in the warm sunlight, not looking surprised at all. Closing her eyes, the visible twin maintained a peaceful aura. Then, she too vanished into the lighting-quick battle with her sister. Hexes and curses clashed in vivid swirls of crimson red and neon green. Earthquakes rumbled louder and louder, warning nearby inhabitants of a duel consisted of powerful, ancient spells unknown to the rest of the wizarding world.  
  
"Misses! It's time to go!" shouted a small, elderly house elf that approached the magical battle. Yells of frustration following yells of triumph continued. The old house elf shouted again with a force 50 times stronger. "IT'S TIME TO GO! – NOW!" The two girls stopped fighting. "She's worse than a Howler, isn't she, Jade?" complained one girl. "You're worse, Ruby," teased Jade. Ruby glared with mock anger at her sister. "We better hurry to the Imperial Limo. Father must be getting impatient, waiting for us."  
  
A middle-aged man named Xu Zhang paced rapidly beside a very large vehicle. Stretching over 100 ft., the Imperial Limo was made to look like a dragon. Scales covered the outside and glaring eyes stared from the front. The man did not appear to notice the limo, his numerous buildings, or the grand pond that the buildings surrounded. His worried eyes darted randomly until they rested with relief on his two daughters. "We'll miss you, Father," the twins chorused. "Aren't you glad we're not late?" they grinned.  
  
Their father frowned with concern. "This is a very serious," he began to lecture, "You're on a dangerous mission. This will be the 1st time you girls are out on your own, not to mention as far away as Hogwarts." Jade rolled her eyes. "Relax, Father. Albus Dumbledore is supposed to be very powerful. He'll protect us. Besides, we can blast whoever threatens us into oblivion," She grinned evilly. Their father sighed. "Albus is a close friend of mine and he's the only reason I'm letting you two go alone. Still, I want you girls to stay out of trouble and take care of your cousin, Cho." He glared at them. "One complaint from her and you're coming back!"  
  
Both Ruby and Jade tried very hard to suppress their laughter. Their cousin Cho visited when they were five. Being the good playmates that they were, Ruby and Jade shaved their six-year-old cousin's head bald. It was worth the punishment they received after Cho went bawling to their Aunt Mei-lin. Their aunt shamelessly praised her own daughter Cho for being "so much prettier and cleverer."  
  
Ruby and Jade grew more beautiful every year, at least according to the lovesick Muggle boys. Ruby blushes whenever her silky, raven hair, slender form, or large, dark brown eyes are complimented on. Jade gives no sign of appreciation, choosing to rotate her silver earrings instead.  
  
Inside the Imperial Limo, Ruby jumped on the silk sofas while Jade lounged in a king-sized bed. The limo was charmed so it was as huge as a palace, big enough for you or me to get lost in. Yet Ruby and Jade often complained that they didn't have enough space for themselves.  
  
Jade looked at her necklace thoughtfully. "You know, we should change our looks a bit to prove to our new schoolmates that we're not vulnerable little Chinese girls," she mused to her sister. "We may be just sixteen, but we're formidable opponents." She looked at Ruby, who was giggling at her own reflection in a bronze mirror. "Well, maybe just me then."  
  
With a shrug, Jade turned her wand toward her hair. "Transformus Manecula!" Jade's hair was now streaked with bright green. The ends of her hair illuminated her waist with a faint, green glow. "That... looks... so... COOL!" gasped her sister. "Lemme try!" Muttering the same words, Ruby transformed her hair into black with a red tint. Jade nodded approvingly. "You weren't supposed to dye your whole hair, but the effect is quite nice," Ruby looked at the ruby stone sparkling on her gold chain. "Hey, my hair matches my jewel!" she smiled. "Yay for you," her twin sarcastically cheered.  
  
Whispering clouds glided by the windows of the flying Imperial Limo. The sky noticeably grew darker with each passing mountain. Ruby sighed, "I miss home already," Jade scoffed. "Just think of what fun we'll have at our new home." Both girls turned to look at each other mischievously. Evil laughter traveled from the heavens and frightened the villagers of India below. 


	2. Mischief In Diagon Alley

**_Still don't own Harry Potter. Jade and Ruby are ours, though._**

Chapter 2 : Michief in Diagon Alley  
  
Ruby and Jade were rudly awakened by a huge jolt from the limo.  
  
"What gives?!" they yelled, still half asleep. Ruby peeked from the silk curtains of a nearby window. "I think we're at Diagon Alley," she whispered.

Exploring the wizard's side of London was a whole new experience for the twins. Jade was arguing with a young witch that Gilderoy Lockhart was really a fraud. Ruby almost bought a cute panther cub, but changed her mind when it clawed at her hand. Jade was wrapping up a whimpering Ruby's hand when she spotted the reason for their mission.

"The Boy Who Lived," she said in awe. "The one who defeated You-Know-Who time and time again.

She turned to Ruby, only to find her gone.

"Hey Harry! I'm going to Hogwarts with you you seem nice I look forward to seeing you there!" chirped Ruby, clearly excited to meet him.

"Umm...hi." replied Harry Potter.  
__

_Ruby, you ditz!_ thought Jade to herself.  
  
"Please excuse my sister," said Jade. "We have to go now. Nice meeting you." She dragged Ruby away with her, who was blushing.  
  
Harry watched them leave with a puzzled look on his face. _Groupies_, he thought. _Yet they looked kind of like Cho._   
  
When he started to call them back, they already disappeared into the crowd.

The sisters stayed at the Hollow Day Inn, waiting for school to begin. Their time was not wasted. Jade placed a Sticking Charm onto a Galleon so it stuck firmly to the ground.They spent the rest of the day laughing at the frustrated passerbys who tried to take the Galleon. One particular boy was really persistent. They were far away, so they saw only his flame-red hair shaking with his struggles to get the coin loose.

Ruby created an excellent imitation of a Firebolt and sold it to a pale blonde who looked to be her age. His eager eyes widened when she told him the incredbly low price for the best broom in the world. After he left with the fake Firebolt, she gleefully showed her twin the 20,000 Galleons she made from her genius plan.  
  
When scolded by Jade, she assured her worried sister that she wore a great disguise. "Besides", she added, "someone that stupid deserved to lose 20,000 Galleons. It was probably because of the blonde hair - not that anything's wrong with blondes." Ruby stopped because she knew that Jade had a thing for blonde guys.

**_Sorry this chappie is so short. Next one will be longer. If you are a reader, I applaud you for coming this far. It's our first HP fanfic so I'm not expecting hundreds of reviews just yet. However, please do review. We will greatly appreciate it._**


	3. Rival Houses

Chapter 3: Rival Houses

The 16-year twins walked through the gigantic doors of Hogwarts, with the first expression of fear they've had since they left China. They were severely nervous as they walked towards the First Years to be sorted. They did not even respond to Cho's unhappy face. Cho had a good reason to resent their presence- given the history of the three of them in their early years.

Jade was the first to see the boy, Harry Potter. He was walking next to a girl with Frizzy hair and a boy who was tall and skinny; with red-orange hair and freckles. When Jade pointed Harry out to Ruby, she ran towards him.

Jade just sighed and tried to listen to Ruby make a fool out of herself. A young, blonde boy suddenly bumped into her. He didn't even apologize.

"Excuse me! Am I that transparent!?" she said to herself. The young blonde turned around, and glared at her.

"Harry!" Ruby yelled as she ran towards The Boy who Lived, like a maniac. When she finally reached the boy, she gave him a friendly hug. The other girl and boy where stunned silent.

Then the girl finally spoke up, "Do you know Harry?"

"Nope!"

"Then why did you hug him?"

"Because if it weren't for him… me and my sis wouldn't be at Hogwarts! Oh, do you want a hug?"

"No thanks," the girl said as she inched away from this strange person who seemed to like giving hugs out.

An old woman seemed to appear out of no-where. She said in a stern voice, "First Years, and exchange students," she said looking at Jade, "Welcome to Hogwarts! Please stand here while you wait to get sorted into your houses."

Ruby realized that she was supposed to be with Jade and the First Years, so she maneuvered her way to her younger sister. Occasionally, she bumped into people and hastily muttered apologies.

The twins felt awkwardly tall standing in the midst of the tiny first years. "These kids need growth pills," whispered Jade to Ruby. Ruby was about to reply, but she caught sight of the most sour looking person she had ever seen in her life. This included the nanny that she and Jade had been torturing since birth.

The person was a man; pale, tall, and middle-aged. He had greasy shoulder-length hair, and rather large nose, and coal black eyes... they were so dreamy...

"Pay attention! You missed that cool singing hat." Jade nudged her sister.

"What's that guy's name," asked Ruby dreamily, clearly caring more about the man than the hat.

A first year overheard her question. "I th-think that's Professor Snape," he whispered fear-Fully, "The meanest teacher at Hogwarts."

"Really?" inquired the twins.

"Oh-oh yes... you don't want to anger h-him!" warned the first year, now looking even more frightened.

"We're not afraid," grinned the twins. The first year looked at the twins, then at Snape. He slowly backed away from them, as if just being by them will cause Snape to take away House points. Obviously, Snape was not for the weak of heart.

The old woman started calling out names.

"Aadin, Allison!" A little blonde girl stumbled to the hat and put it on herself. The hat seemed to mutter to itself, but it was so quiet that only the Allison could've heard it.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called out.

The Hufflepuff table cheered. Allison looked very happy to get off the stool.

"Aeon, Albert!"

Another kid, another announcement by the hat. Then:

"Aries, Sondra!"

"Armani, Luca!"

"Hey, they're going by alphabetical order!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yes, you are correct," replied Jade with an edge to her voice.

"But that means we'll probably be last because of our name!"

"Why do you think I sound so bitter?"

Decades seemed to pass. Ruby complained that her feet were getting tired.

"Why don't you just stare at Snape?"

"OK!"

The crowd shrunk midget by midget.

The old woman looked toward Jade and said to the Great Hall, " I have the pleasure of introducing two exchange students who will be joining us from all the way from China. I trust you will welcome these two ladies to Hogwarts. First is Zhang, Jade!"

Applause rang from the Great Hall. Jade noticed that the blonde boy did not clap at all. Instead, he just stared insolently at her. Jade decided to make him pay for his rudeness.

The twins were surprised that their hair had not turned gray when it was their turn to be sorted. Jade walked confidently up to the hat and placed it on her raven-colored hair.

"Hmm.... you are clever, intelligent, manipulative, so many things... But I sense a darkness in you that is pulsating from your subconscious. If you can harness it, I daresay you will become one very powerful witch! I just worry that you may join the Dark Side."

"I'll worry about that. So what House will I be in? I don't really care..."

"Very well then. SLYTHERIN!" that hat shouted.

The Slytherin table clapped, clearly pleased to have her in their House. Jade smirked and walked toward them. She remembered her little decision earlier. The blonde boy sat with two muscular boys that looked mean and a little dim. Jade figured they were his goonies. A funny thing she noticed was that most of the other Slytherin students were seated away from this blonde, save for his goonies and a pug-faced girl. She took her seat in the chair in front of the blond. She looked forward to the up coming year.

Harry's female friend at the Gryffindor table leaned toward them. "Do you figure that her twin will be a Slytherin too? Jade's twin doesn't act like a Slytherin..."

Harry frowned. "She said if it weren't for me, they wouldn't be here. If they're Dark wizards, maybe they work for Voldemort. But they don't look the type."

Harry's redheaded friend shuddered at the name. "I hope they're here to help, then." he said.

The old woman, known to Harry and his friends as Professor McGonagall, laid her sharp eyes on Ruby. "Zhang, Ruby!" she called.

Ruby excitedly hopped to the front and put the hat on. She waved enthusiastically at Jade, who smiled and waved back.

"You're quite different from your sister," mused the Sorting Hat. "You're optimistic and you'd die for your her,"

"Well, I'd do anything for Jade." said Ruby.

"Very brave and generous..." said the hat. "The House is obvious; GRYFFINDOR!"

The Great Hall was surprised at this twist, especially the Gryffindors. They were expecting Ruby to join her twin in Slytherin.

"This is really interesting - and rare too!" exclaimed the frizzy-haired brunette. Harry and the redhead nodded.

On her way to the Gryffindor table Ruby saw a familiar fire in Jade's eyes that she knew all to well… Jade was planning something. She decided at breakfast she would see if she needed any assistance. Now she wanted to find a place for her to sit… there was a seat next to a boy, he was about her age, he had a round face. He looked lonely, and like he needed someone to talk to. So Ruby put on her best smile and sat next to the boy.

"Hiya! You know my name…. Unless you fell asleep the name's Ruby!" she said cheerfully

"Umm hi… my name is Neville," he muttered shyly, "these are my friends…." He motioned over to Harry and the two people from before.

Ruby opened her mouth to say something to the trio but Neville poked her in the ribs and told her to watch.

An old man with the whitest beard she had ever seen was rising from his chair. No one spoke, she could hear the people around her breath, and then the man said: "Welcome First Years, Exchange students, and students from previous years… it is good to have you back, and I would like to say a few words before the feast…. Moose! Goose! Happy Juice! Poke the One You Love! Thank you! Now lets eat!" with that he sat down and every one clapped. Ruby and her sister didn't understand what was so interesting about the words. They tried to see each other from across the room, but only saw the top of their newly dyed hair.

A flaming red head boy poked her in the stomach, "what is that rice on your plate? It looks good, what is it?" he asked as he pointed to rice that had steaming fish with soy sauce splashed on it.

"Huh? Oh… that's just a regular dish common in China. I guess they

Wanted to make us feel at home. You know my name right? But I don't know yours… so what is it?" Ruby inquired

"My name is Ron…. Nice to meet you."

"My name is Hermione. And your twin is in…. Slytherin?" Hermione seemed to be uncomfortable saying the rival house's name.

"Yeah… she is…. I don't mind…. Im actually proud of her! My little sis is growing up…." She said quietly poking at her newly found food.

"How is she your little sister? I thought you two where twins..." Ron asked confusedly.

"She is five minutes younger than me… and I love to tease her…"

Harry broke the awkward silence to question: "are you two any way related to Cho? She looked pretty un-happy to see you."

Ruby, who was leaning on the legs of her chair at the moment; lost her balance and fell out of the chair laughing at the wonderful memory of Cho being bald.

When Ruby finally got her self off the floor, she looked at Harry and said "yup, I'll save the story for a rainy day…"

Meanwhile, at the Slytherin table, the blonde was giving Jade a very unfriendly look. "My name is Draco Malfoy," he stated, putting an emphasis on "Malfoy."

Jade shrugged. "I've never heard of it," she said casually. Draco looked offended by her casual manner.

"We Malfoys are one of the most richest and pure-blooded families in

Britain!" he snarled.

"Yeah? Well so is the Zhang family, except the country we're from is

Much larger than Britain, plus our blood dates back from the Zhang dynasty!" Jade wasn't snobbishly proud of her heritage, but annoying this guy was pretty fun.

"What does the Z-Gang dynasty have to do with your blood?" Draco was Confused.

Jade laughed. "Emperors were believed by Muggles to be sons of God. In Reality, they were pureblooded Wizards. Wow, I thought people like you were supposed to be educated! You can't even pronounce my last name right, even after I said it twice."

She mimicked Draco's famous smirk, which looked so like his own that he Actually glanced at his two large friends to make sure they were still there to protect him from this girl.

Food of all kinds appeared in front of them. Jade noticed Chinese

Food, which others in the Great Hall don't remember as part of the Hogwarts menu. She also noticed Cho stealing furtive looks at her from the Ravenclaw table. Jade was slightly glad that she wasn't sorted into the Raven-

Claw House, even though she would've been liked to be respected

for her mind. She didn't want to be under Cho's hateful watch all the time. She didn't think Cho forgave her for that little prank back then...

"Here," she put some sushi into Draco's plate. "This is healthy, and you could stand to lose some weight." She faked an innocent, friendly smile, a look that Draco, understandably did not return.

"Dracie doesn't need to lose weight. He's perfect," screeched the

Pug-faced girl. Draco was looking incredibly smug. "This is Pansy Parkinson," he gestured toward the curly blonde. Jade looked at Pansy, whom she guessed to be flattering Draco for desperate attention from him. She certainly wasn't going to get his attention from her looks...

"Oh my… look at Potter! Once again he looks so hateful! I just hate him!" Pansy Parkinson said trying to get more attention from Draco.

"Yes look at him. I would love to knock him off his broom… but I do look forward to teasing him and his horrid friends…" he said trying to recover his ego.

Ruby realized he hated Harry. The wheels in her head started to formulate a plan. She knew he would never be rude to her ever again after this week was over. But she needed to continue having fun, her plan could wait...for now.

"You're right, he doesn't need to lose weight," Jade sighed. She took

the sushi from Draco's plate and gave it to Pansy. "_YOU_ do." Pansy "humphed" and walked away.

When dinner ended, Jade went up to Ruby and whispered something in her ear. "Consider it done." Ruby giggled. Jade gave her a nod and gratitude and joined her Slytherin roommates to their House.


	4. You've Been Pranked!

_Thank you Emaleangel, for the lovely reviews!_ :)

**Disclaimer: We do not own Harry Potter. However, Ruby and Jade are ours.**

****

****

****

Chapter Four - You've Been Pranked!

Jade grimaced at the group of girls that were to be her roomates. Pansy Parkinson,  
Millicent Bustrode, Clawdia Trappins, and Gwen Bloomer gave her unwelcoming vibes. "I'd rather  
room with the boys!" she complained out loud. "Yeah!" a 6th Year Slytherin boy cheered.

Jade scanned the 6th Year Girls' dorm. The walls were a cool minty green, not unlike a Muggle Hos-  
pital's. Her bed was the furthest away, making it right beside the window. "Perfect," she thought.   
After unpacking her many expensive belongings (such as a Vera wang nightgown, Muggle, but   
beautifully designed) Jade lay perfectly still on her bed. The others girls thought her to be asleep and   
began to gossip quietly about her.

"I don't like her sitting next to Draco,"

"The Chinese food didn't taste too bad,"

"How is she in Slytherin and her twin in Gryffindor? I think she's a traitor..."

"That golden mirror of hers looks nice, I may have to take it,"

What idiots, Jade thought. When will they shut up and go to sleep?

Finally, the girls' conversations came to a halt. When the last word was whispered and they  
were all snoring, Jade opened her eyes and glanced at her watch. Midnight. Ruby should be waiting   
for her at the Slytherin entrance right now. Jade gleefully took out a bottle of Bravo Black Hair Dye  
and the Invisibilty cloak that her grandmother left her. She left the sleeping beauties (note sarcasm on  
"beauties") and tiptoed out with the stealth of a hunting panther slipping away into darkness.

When Ruby got halfway across the room, the girl known as Clawdia sat straight up, shouting, "Kill the   
bunny!" and fell back down. Jade thought, If I stay much longer, the others would wake up.   
She ran to the common room and found it empty. Where is she? Jade wondered worridly.

When Jade looked around, her older twin was nowhere to be found. She figured that Ruby accidentally   
fell asleep. She was about to go look for her, when she saw Ruby appear right before her eyes! Jade   
forgot Ruby had an Invisibility cloak too, given by her uncle.

They climbed up the boys' stairwell, careful not to make a creak or wake the sleeping portraits. Even when  
sleeping, the paintings looked sinister.When they got to the doors, they where greeted with the sounds of   
snores.

"I never thought snoring would turn out to be a good thing," Jade whispered.

"This is a good sign…." whispered back Ruby.

"I know… look there he is… Ruby, cast a good sleep spell on the whole room so that they don't wake   
until sun up." Jade whispered anxiously. With a nod, Ruby muttered a spell and aimed her wand around the  
room. After a few seconds, the snoring grew more intense.

The two twins walked to the bed that held the sleeping, pale, blonde boy that was known as Draco Malfoy.

Jade grinned as sinsterly as the Slytherin paintings. "This will teach you to respect a lady," she whispered into  
his ear. "Ruby, use the dye and pour it into his hair. " Ruby didn't know why, but she obeyed her sister.

Jade dipped her finger with the black hair dye, examining it in the soft moonlight. '' When I saw this for   
sale in Diagon Alley, I knew that it would come in handy," she said partly to herself, but Ruby guessed   
that she wanted Draco's subconcious to hear it. Jade had a habit of letting her victims know somehow of   
the doom that awaits them.

The green-haired twin drew a lightening bolt on the sleeping victim's forhead while her red-headed twin   
smeared dye into his silver-blonde hair. The dye covered each strand magically, leaving no trance on Ruby's  
hands or Draco's velvet pillow.

"The bolt looks like Harry's," Ruby observed.

Jade nodded appovingly, "Yes, while I was listening to Mr. Malfoy brag to his fellow Slytherins, I found that  
he has a deep dislike for Harry Potter. It seems that they've hated each other since Year One. Which is why  
I thought it'd be hilarious if we made him to look like his arch-rival."

Ruby looked at her watch. "I think it's time we leave." She put on her Invisibility cloak. "You can see signs of  
the spell wearing off." Jade saw Ruby to be right. The boys' snoring got lighter and they were tossing and turning  
more. Jade gathered her own stuff in agreement.

"Sweet dreams, Mr. Malfoy," she gave the slumbering boy a mock farewell wave.


	5. Harry's Reluctant Twin

Who told you we owned Harry Potter? We didn't. If we did, we wouldn't be writing the fanficitions…

Chapter 5: Harry Potter's Reluctant Twin

Draco, as always, was the first one to wake up. He lazily got himself out of bed, gathered his robes, his rubber duckie, and his under clothes. He had made his roommates swear that they were not going to leak information about his rubber duckie, Mr. Feather. It was his beloved childhood friend, and if anyone was going to tell, they would suffer his wrath.

When he got into the shower, he decided to take this time alone to reflect on the strange dream he had. Man, he thought, that was a bizarre dream. Two people were looking over me, and doing something, and I heard someone whisper, "This will teach you to respect a lady."

Draco shrugged as he turned the water off, he didn't think the dream was really important anyway. He needed to find a way to really annoy the exchange student. She'll learn that no one will insult his pride and walks away clean. But he had to admit, what she did to Parkinson was classic.

He got out of the shower, and grabbed one of the many green towels off the rack, and started to dry himself in front of the mirror. When he wiped the steam off the mirror, he thought his eyes were going bad. Draco Malfoy closed his eyes, and opened them slowly.

No, his eyes were not lying; his hair was now black. And to his horror, he had a lightning bolt on his forehead. Average boys would scream out of horror, but Draco Malfoy was well above average. He quickly took his wand and placed a temporary silence charm on himself. Then he screamed for 5 solid minutes.

Oh Merlin, he thought, after finally catching his breath. Speaking wasn't any use; the Silencing Charm hadn't worn off. How could this have happened? He didn't remember doing this. He certainly wasn't drinking or getting high. Maybe Crabbe or Goyle slipped something into his food. They might still be mad at him for not letting them finish that Mandarin Chicken...

Scrub the hair. No, wash it again; maybe it'll come off. His beautiful, light blond hair... gone, all gone.

Draco rubbed his forehead, trying to figure a solution. Wait, what was on his forehead? It looked like... like... a lightning bolt! At this second, the Silencing Charm wore off. Draco's scream woke his whole dorm.

The proud Malfoy heir realized that someone made him look like Harry Potter. A cruel joke. And when he finds out who it is, they'll receive a cruel punishment. May Merlin save their soul, because whoever it is will need all the help they can get... He prayed to Merlin that Madame

Pomfrey would accept his appearance as an illness. After all, he pondered, anyone looking like Potter would be sick.

Jade woke to a beautiful morning. Beautiful sunlight shone through the beautiful window onto her not-so-beautiful roommates. She stretched her body into a graceful Y. Jade always did this the morning after she played a prank on someone, given that the prank took place the night before. Time to see Mr. Malfoy in all his degrading humiliation, she cheered happily inside. Playing cruel pranks (on people who deserved it, of course) always made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

When she got up, she decided she wont wake up her roommates, she would let them get some much-needed beauty sleep. Jade, not trusting any of the people she lived with, put a sticking spell on all of her expensive belongings; the ones that she heard them talking about. After that was over, she gathered the clothes she would need for the day, and headed to the shower. Today, she knew, was going to be a wonderful day, and found that she couldn't wipe her smile off her face, even if she tried. She couldn't wait to see Mr. Malfoy's face when he comes to the Great Hall, if he comes to the great hall at all….

But after a week, or until she gets tired of seeing him with black hair, she knows she will return his hair back…she took her shower, and put on a black dress with silver dragons all over the hems. Her Hogwarts robes hugged her top. Jade strolled down the staircase, smiling to all the confused paintings that she passed. When she reached the Slytherin common room, she heard a scream… trying desperately to control the laughs that was making its way up her throat, she was bit the edge of her lip, causing it to bleed a little. When she saw Draco walk out of the boy's dorm, she noted that he was wearing a towel on his head, and had a hand on his forehead.

Finally gaining control of the laugh, she had the goofiest smile on her face.

"What are you so happy about?" Draco scowled.

"Nothing… I just woke up in a very pleasant mood, glad I dyed my hair green, what you so angry about?" she smiled, trying to mimic his scowl only ending up falling down laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade could see that Draco was getting too suspicious. She needed to lie, quick.

"Oh, just thinking about this hilarious joke I heard. Wanna hear?"

Draco looked upward toward the ceiling, as if that would give him the answer he needed. "Sure, I need a good laugh," he agreed.

Jade took out a piece of parchment. Thank Merlin this was in my pocket, she thought.

THE WIZARD CODE

1. Under no circumstances may two men share a broomstick.

2. If you're complimenting a wizard on his wand, you better be referring to his actual wand.

3. Complaining about the amount of free butterbeer is forbidden.

4. Women who claim to love Quidditch will be treated as spies until they show knowledge of the game and can ride a broomstick without falling off.

5. A wizard must never own a cat or like his girlfriend's cat.

6. Under no circumstances will you buy any of Gilderoy Lockhart's books. We all know that women buy it just to ogle him.

7. No wizard should own fairies or like them - ever.

8. Do not wear pink, frilly robes; even if they are the latest men's trend.

9. Buy the Daily Prophet only for the Quidditch section. Do not even glance at the "Everyday Hero" section.

10. Buying Viktor's Secret lingerie for your wives are OK. Buying it for yourself is not.

When she finished reading, Draco was gone. So was everyone else. It appeared that breakfast in the Great Hall had begun.


	6. Draco's Religion

Disclaimer! Who keeps sending you here?! We **_don't_** own it! GEEZ!

Walking down the stairs, Jade saw her sister, tapping her foot impatiently. When Ruby saw her sister, she ran over and started to question her, "did you see Draco's hair? How did he handle it? Does he know who did it? Will we change it back?"

"Ruby of course I did! He is wearing a towel on his head like a turban, he doesn't know who did it. And yes we will, after I get tired of it, or a week at the most." Jade said calmly, "now lets get something to eat, and we are going to Snape's class first. So you should be excited about that."

"You know I am excited to see professor Snape! He is sooooo dreamy…." Ruby sighed.

"C'mon lets go…." jade tugged on the sleeve of Ruby's robe, "you can sit with me… and if any one bothers you, then they will wake up with something they will not want…"

They laughed evilly as they entered the Great Hall. Jade sat where she had sat the night before, and Ruby followed her quietly snickering, seeing Draco Malfoy wearing _a towel for a turban_.

"Sooooo, Hadji, how is every thing?" Ruby asked innocently.

"Why would it be any concern of a _Gryffindor_?" Pansy Parkinson sneered. Before Ruby got a chance to say any thing, she heard a sharp crack! She looked to see what had happened and she saw Jade had slapped Pansy!

"If you _ever_ and I mean EVER! Say any thing like that to my sister again…. There _will_ be HELL to pay…." Jade growled menacingly.

Before any one could find out that Jade did anything to Pansy; or the consequences, some other Slytherin students where yelling mean things to Ruby. Jade decided to take care of them later… the bell was about to ring for her next class.

The Gryffindors and Slytherins filed dully into the dungeon. Ruby noticed that Harry, Ron and, Neiville were not present. She asked Hermione where they went, and found out that all three boys dropped the class. "How they could ever dream of leaving Snape is beyond me," Ruby gushed at the sight of the Potions Master.

Snape glided down the stairs with the usual frown and black robes draped over almost every inch of his body. "Thank Merlin Potter and Longbottom are gone," he said to himself, but loud enough for the whole class to hear, "Had they stayed longer they would've exploded something." The Slytherin side of the class laughed quietly. They could laugh, but not loud enough to attract the attention of Snape's mean side. And so they kept the noise level to a minimum, for almost all of Snape's side was very mean.

Snape caught sight of Draco's "turban" and his hand covering his forehead.

"Is anything wrong, Mister Malfoy?" Snape questioned his favorite

Slytherin.

"Nothing, Sir," Draco replied respectfully, his voice faltering only slightly.

Snape's eyes narrowed. "You're lying. Take off that ridiculous towel

and uncover your forehead."

"I-it's part of my religion! I ch-changed religion."

"Oh, and what religion is that?" Snape looked almost amused.

"H-Hindu?"

"TAKE IT OFF YOUR HEAD NOW!"

Draco was about to protest again, but both Ruby and Jade could see that refusing Professor would only lead to worser things. He reluctantly unraveled the towel with one hand. The other noticeably still clung to his forehead. The whole class gasped at his black hair- exactly the color of Harry's. Ruby and Jade played along and gasped too, as to not raise anyone's suspicion.

Snape looked disgusted. "I never expected a Malfoy to throw away his heritage so easily. What would your father say? Didn't I ask you already to uncover your forehead?"

Draco did not reply. Instead, he slowly moved his other hand off his forehead. Each inch that the hand moved made Draco's painful expression grow worse.

A black lightning bolt similar to Harry Potter's glinted silver on his forehead. The Gryffindors burst into laughter at the sight of this. Jade tried very hard to keep her giggles in, otherwise she would be the only Slytherin laughing. Her fellow Slytherins looked horrified. Pansy looked ready to cry.

Snape stared at Draco like he was a traitor. Worthless scum who betrayed his own House, for no other than that Potter.

"A week's detention for this... stunt," Snape growled. The Gryffindors cheered. "And 30 points off Gryffindor." Groans were heard.

''Hey, that's not fair!" Ruby stood up. "We didn't do anything wrong!"

"A week's detention for you, too." Snape glared at her. Jade gave her "sister signals pleading for her to shut up.

"OK," Ruby said, trying not to sound too cheerful about being with her Professor.

Snape looked at the two twins and decided to see how much they knew about potions. "You! The one with Red hair! What is the last ingredient that should be added in a potion to relieve a werewolf?"

Ruby looked overjoyed that she was the first one to be called on and then said "Auburn grape nuts."

After a few moments of shock, Snape turned to Jade, "Exactly how many drops of rattlesnake juice should be dropped into a Tylenight Potion?"

Jade tried to remember the answer that she had learned in China, and at last said, "Depends on the patient. For males, exactly 73 drops. Females require 56."

The twins looked around them and saw that the whole room stared at them in shock. It was like; they had never heard two right answers in a row before in professor Snape's class.

After the shock wore off, Snape had them take out their caldrons and make a complicated potion, called a Polyjuce potion. Seeing that all the partners where taken, Ruby, and Jade worked together for the project. Jade was in charge of cutting the ingrediance and Ruby was in charge of putting every thing in.

Much to everyone's surprise, they where accidentally speaking to each other in Chinese.

(Authors' Note: Sentences enclosed -with these- indicate that they are

Being spoken in Chinese)

-This potion takes months! I can't wait that long!-

-I know, Ruby. Besides, we're twins. Why do we need Polyjuice Potion anyway? We're twins, we already look alike.-

-I hear it tastes horrible. Can we put some sugar in it?-

Snape interrupted their conversation. "What are you talking about?" he demanded. 

"We're discussing the potion," Jade said coldly to the wary professor.

"Have us drink some Truth Serum if you don't believe us,"

"I might just do that," the Potions Master warned.

-He's so dangerous,- Ruby stared lovingly at her new professor.

-He's a grouch!- Jade countered.

Classes were over and Ruby was skipping down to detention. She heard Malfoy groaning as he trudged along after. Ruby can't see what could be so bad about detention with Snape. She heard stories about his worst detentions. But those were myths - they couldn't be true... could they?

"C'mon Hadji!" Jade teased the now raven-haired Malfoy. "Or should I say Potter?"

Draco only returned her taunts with a glowering look. "Let's just get this over with,"

Snape awaited them in his dingy office. Slithering things that Ruby was sure have never seen the light of day floated in what resembled pickle jars. Snape looked lazily at his watch.

"You're not late," he said simply. "Maybe you're not so dim after all, otherwise I would've given you more detention."

Snape allowed a sour grin. "Today you will pull the heads off these roaches and put them in here," He indicated a metallic pan lying at the edge of an ancient table. "Then you will pull off each of its legs CAREFULLY and lay them on the sheet of parchment beside the pan. Any questions?" Snape's voice hinted that no one should ask anything.

Ruby was about to vomit. She couldn't do this... it was SO NASTY.

"PLEASE don't make me to this!" Ruby wailed as she clung to Snape's leg. "I'LL THROW UP!"

For the first time in his life at Hogwarts, Draco saw fear in his Potions Master's eyes.

"F-Fine," Snape stammered, "J-just get off me. GET OFF ME!" He looked very uncomfortable.

Ruby held on for dear life. "Then I can do something else?" she asked slyly.

Snape glared at her, then nodded. "Go clean the cauldrons - with your bare hands," he ordered.

Ruby release her death grip and smiled. "Fair enough!" She headed to the slimey cauldrons to get to work.

Snape still made Draco pull apart the roaches. "I wonder why she wasn't sorted into Slytherin like her sister," Snape mused to his no-longer-favorite-student.

Ruby was the last to go to sleep, exhausted from detention and homework. She complained about the amount of work to Hermione, who only advised her to keep quiet during Potions class. The red-haired twin collapsed onto her bed, wishing for the Sandman to arrive soon. She was so tired, and she hasn't even seen Jade since dinner. Ruby's thoughts came to a halt when she fell fast asleep.


	7. Ya'll Gone Miss Me

Disclaimer! This is getting very tiring! No we do not own!

An African American man in his mid-thirties walked down Hogwarts Great Hall. He had cornrows hairstyle with little beads hanging off the end, a black hooded jacket, and baggy pants that showed his boxers; that had little dogs on them. He simply ignored all the stares he got from the students, until he got to the very front, "Wazup dawgs?! This place needs ta git shizzlized!"

Dumbledore didn't bother stopping him, he knew Snape would stop the crazed man, and besides; he was laughing to hard to do any thing, at the sight of the man. Professor Snape on the other hand stormed over; in the threatening way he does, and tapped the man on the shoulder.

"How did you get here? Who are you? And most importantly, you must leave at once!" Snape growled.

"Naw man! I just appeared. And _you_ don't know who Snoop Dog is? Dis some jacked up sht." Snoop dog said eyeing the Potions Master.

"NO YOU MUST LEAVE AT ONCE!!!!" Snape yelled, as he got out his wand.

"Relax vampy, an' naw I won't go. Cuz, I aint finished, snoop dog needs to shizzlize dis place, befo' he go."

"NO YOU CANT "SHIZZLIZE" THIS PLACE! IT IS A SCHOOL, FOR MERLIN'S SAKE!"

"I don care who dis Merlin iz, bra! Dang man, I gotta pimp dis place

up!"

The famous rapper took out a wand of his own. It was black pine with streaks of platinum around the tip. Ruby and Jade had never seen such a wand before, and it looked like the rest of Hogwarts hasn't either.

"Behold my magic stick," grinned Snoop Dog. About half of his teeth were silver.

"It's the shiz on the diz, that's fo sho." he twirled the wand with his decorated finger. Each finger was decked with at least 3 rings, all of with Jade guessed cost quite a lot.

Ruby leaned in toward Jade. "I didn't know Snoop Dog was a wizard!"

Jade stared at the rapper in disbelief. "Neither did I."

Snoop Dog started dancing, waving his wand at every table. A group of beautiful girls appeared from each flick of his "magic stick."

The girls started moving in rhythm while Snoop Dog rapped to one of his songs, "Y'all Gone Miss Me."

"Just when you thought I was gone, I'm back on

Knick-knack-paddy-wack give the Dogg a home

with a gang of pitbulls, rottweilers and doberman pinschers

Bonafied killers

The illest, cap peelers, that you ever wanna meet

Straight up out the ghetto where they pack the heavy metal

I got my hand on the wheel, my foot on the gas pedal

I'm drivin DoggHouse to the next level (woof)

and buckin two shots at the devil

Run up on his a, and blast, like a rebel

Turn up the treble cause I hit you with the bass"

A Latino girl began dirty dancing with Snape...

"Hey!" Ruby pointed at her with a mix of jealousy and anger.

Draco tried to get the magic Latino girl to dance with him, but she just slapped him. Jade was laughing so hard, she was crying. Snoop Dog paid no attention to what was happening. He continued rapping:

"Remember my name and remember my face

Remember these words, and remember the taste

And remember, we all gotta leave this place

I'm tryin to stay focused, I'm the loc'est in the game

The Rap Prime Minister, 'Mr. G Thang'."

Dumbledore clapped. The rest of the Great Hall was confused, but they followed his lead.

Snoop Dog gave a dramatic bow. He pointed to Snape, "Yo! Don mess with the Canine, hear?"

A black leather limo crashed through one of the windows, erupting screams of the students below.

"Time to leave in my pimp machine, dogs!" Snoop Dog gave the middle finger to everyone and got into his ride.

The vehicle began careening out of control. It nearly hit several

students and destroyed five of Hogwart's knight statues. Snoop Dog's cursing was heard from inside the limo,

"Where'd ya learn to drive, you stupif mf?!"

The driver's skills did not improve. It zoomed all over the Great Hall like a very powerful rubber ball. The limo headed straight for Ruby and Jade...

"AHHHHHHHH!"


	8. No Coincidence

Chapter 8: No Coincidence

Ruby's eyes opened, they scanned the unfamiliar room she was in. Where am I? Oh Merlin, I can't remember...

Her hair was drenched in sweat - her whole body was drenched in sweat. Cold and warm at the same time. Ruby could still see in her head the limo headed for her and Jade. Where was Jade?! Please let her be alright...

The scared twin shot upright, her whole body shaking with worry. She saw a row of beds on each side of her and across from her. It looked like her Gryffindor dorm. Hey wait, it IS her dorm!

Ruby almost laughed at her idiocy. It was only a nightmare, a very strange one featuring an American rapper. Who am I going to dream about next? Ruby wondered, amused, Eminem?

The relieved Gryffindor lay on her back again, staring out the window across from her. The sky looked as if a goddess has breathed soft, pink breath upon a velvet blue sky. It was very relaxing.

I should tell this dream to Jade, Ruby thought sleepily. She'd laugh so hard… then she wondered if Jade would have the same dream as her… she didn't get far in her thoughts because she went back to sleep.

Ruby woke to a younger red haired girl jumping in _her_ bed yelling in between laughs, "get up! Hermione said get up!"

The girl looked like she was a year younger than Ruby and Jade. She sat up, and asked the girl, "Excuse me? What's your name?"

"My name is Ginny Weasley!" the young girl said as she sat down on Ruby's bed, "and yours is Ruby!"

"Yes it is… my sister, as you know is Jade. But you two haven't met have you?"

"Nope! That's cause she's in Slytherin. And most Gryffindor don't associate themselves with them!"

"My sister is very nice, I can assure you. Would you like to eat breakfast with us? Hadji won't mind! At least I don't think he would." Ruby said smiling at her new friend.

"Hadji?" Ginny said turning her head to the side.

"The guy who got his hair dyed…" Ruby said trying to stop a laugh.

"Malfoy?! He is a brat! He has been giving the Weasley family so many insults! And he insults Harry too!" Ginny's face was going red with anger.

"Relax… I think he will some how respect you if you are with us…well I want to annoy him… I guess I would wait till I have my detention with _Snape_…" Ruby let out a dreamy sigh. "Hey, it's time for breakfast!"

Jade had not woken up during her terrible dream, but she tossed and turned beneath her white silk sheets. Her Slytherin roommates resisted the urge to scare her with a "Boo," in order to see her wake in fright. When sunlight shone through Jade's tired eyelids, breakfast was halfway through. Jade's mind clicked when she saw the empty beds lined in her empty dorm. "You're messing with the wrong girl," she said aloud to no one in particular.

Ruby sat at the Slytherin table, enduring hateful looks by herself.

Where is she, Ruby wondered. I wouldn't be surprised if one of those Slytherin girls did something to her...

A loud "Clank" of the Great Hall doors virtually stopped all conversation. Even the teachers looked up to spot the source of noise. To Ruby relief, a very aggravated-looking Jade stood where the closed doors were. She noticed that some of the Slytherin girls giggled.

Jade ignored all stares shooting her way and began swallowing her cold breakfast beside her sister. Ruby decided that this was the time to ask her about the weird dream.

"Hey, Jade... I had a nightmare last night. It was really strange, there was a rapper and -"

"So did I!" Jade took some bacon and stuffed them in her mouth. "Some rapper named Snoop Dog was singing about how we were going to miss him..."

Ruby's mind suddenly cleared. "Father sent us this dream. I know we're twins, but even twins rarely have the same exact dream. Do you remember him attempting to dance to that song Snoop Dog was singing? He said that he did it for a reason."

Jade paused her chewing. "You think he wants us to begin 'it'?"

Ruby fiddled with her chopsticks, a serious look upon her face. "Yes, I do. We will begin the 'training'."


	9. Se7en

Chapter Nine! …Se7en…

"I think we should do a copy of You-Know-Who…then let him fight it!" Ruby said softly as they walked to their separate classes, Jade had astronomy, Ruby had Transfiguration.

"No… we need to work on spiritual strength, then the physical later, you know… we need to train his mind…" Jade said with the most seriously expression, "then we can try to get him facing all the trials at once… when he is finally ready, then he can fight You-Know-Who again."

"You mean like the Seven Deadly Sins?" Ruby was starting to talk louder at the idea, "I love the idea!"

"Shhhh. We don't want any one to hear… this is very secret!" Jade scolded, "which one you want to do first? After all you are in the same house as him…"

"I dunno… maybe temptation… or greed… that is always fun… nah. Gluttony! We can do that at dinner… ill tell you when at lunch, but we'll do it at dinner. Bye!" Ruby left towards the hall where her Transfiguration class was.

Jade entered a mystical forest with a midnight blue sky that seemed to swallow the whole environment. This was their Astronomy class and home of their teacher, Firenze, the blonde centaur. She purposely sat behind Draco without him noticing, poking him in the arm every once in awhile. When Draco turned in annoyance, he saw no one. As the Slytherin and Hufflepuff class listened to their teacher describe in detail how humans were inferior to centaurs when it came to reading the skies, Jade was brainstorming ideas for gluttony. Gluttony, she knew, was an extreme desire to consume more than the needed amount. Food fits this description perfectly. Different ideas raced through her mind. One stuck and she laughed in triumph, causing everyone else to stare at her.

Ruby walked beside the lake, trying to catch a glimpse of the Giant Squid. Jade told her to meet her here, but so far Ruby was alone. A gloomy figure walked out of the doors. Ruby's knees went weak immediately. "Snapey!" she yelled, running off to ask him what they were going to do next detention.

"PROFESSOR SNAPEY!!!! WHAT ARE WE DOING FOR OUR OH-SO-LOVLEY DETENTION?!" Ruby yelled still running across the yard towards her beloved Professor Snape.

All Snape did was groan, _go inside! No she'll just follow… I can't treat her like a normal student! She loves my detentions for Merlin's sake! She's coming closer! Tell her that she doesn't need to go to detention any more… but then she will try to get them on purpose! Um, make her clean the mess those first years made, no she'll finish to quickly! Oh Merlin, how can a little 6th year girl strike such fear into my heart! This will not be good for my reputation!_ Snape thought franticly. He didn't get too far in his thoughts, due to the hug he was greeted with.

"Snapey? What are we doing this time in detention?" the red haired girl asked looking up.

The stunned professor didn't have a chance to give a reply, for the green haired twin came and started to pry the lovesick lunatic off.

"Sorry about Ruby, Sir. C'mon, Ruby! As much as I like to do it, I don't have the time to pry you off people!"

Professor Snape gave Jade a quick look of gratitude and sped off as quick as his black robes would allow him. He managed to escape this time...

"Awww... you let him get away!" Ruby complained as Jade pulled her under a tree, far away from any curious ears. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Get a grip, I have an idea." she impatiently told her red-haired-half. Ruby's whining halted when she heard this.

"Oooohhh. Tell me tell me tell me!" Ruby demanded excitedly.

Jade looked around to see if anyone was spying on them. "OK, here's the plan for gluttony…"

Harry saw Snape's paranoid side on the way to dinner. Snape turned sideways every 10 seconds as if he had a sniper who was trailing him. Harry could not help but yell "Boo!" as he passed his least favorite teacher by.

Snape leaped 5 ft. into the air and crashed into a nearby statue. Harry struggled not to laugh along with a few brave students. He did not want to be caught. He heard of Ruby's original detention task and did not want to risk doing it.

Snape's cries of "Detention" were heard behind Harry as he joined Ron and Hermione.

The trio sat at the Gryffindor table together like they did every year. The only difference was that Ruby and Jade joined them this evening. Jade wasn't exactly welcomed at their table, but it was nowhere near as bad as Ruby's experience at the Slytherin table. Jade returned any suspicious stares that she was given by displeased Gryffindors.

Jade did not see Draco at the Slytherin table, who was also giving her the same look. It was unheard of for a Slytherin to be sitting at the Gryffindor table. The girl was either very brave... or very foolish. Pansy sat by him, comforting him over his black hair.

"Oh Draco, this is horrible, I hope whoever did this to you get hexed a million times…" she moaned dramatically. Crabbe and Goyle snickered at Pansy's emotions. Even they knew that Draco did not really like her. He only tolerated her because of her flattering compliments.

(Authors Note- once again… for the last time…-these- mean Chinese is being spoken this is the last time we will inform you… thank you.)

At the Gryffindor table, Ruby nudged Jade, pointed to the watermelon, and said, -lets do those… they're the most light and delicious things here…-

Jade shrugged and nodded. She dropped a golden spoon to the floor, and went to retrieve it. While under the table, she waved her wand and whispered hastily, -Gluttonus Digesta-

There was a small orange ball of light that flew into Harry's stomach; from Jade's wand, and he loudly belched the sound that a pig makes. In confusion, the whole Gryffindor table looked at Harry, and then mumbled things like. "Ewww… gross Harry..." and "warn us next time…"

Harry quickly muttered a sorry, and looked at the food around him, nothing quite appealed to him as much as the many slices of watermelon. Trying desperately to maintain self-control, he reluctantly ate bits, and pieces of chicken meat, keeping his eyes on the bowl of juicy watermelon. After a long five minutes of going through torture, he hungrily asked, "Hermione _please_ pass the watermelon?"

"Sure Harry! But you haven't touched any thing else, and you mutilated the chicken…"

Harry mumbled an excuse, and started to pile most of the watermelon left onto his red plate; so far Harry Potter was failing their test. In the middle of hoarding the section's supply of watermelon, Harry felt as if he was doing something horrible. _Why is something inside of me telling me I will regret this…?_ Harry asked himself, _Oh well… it was just a little feeling… nothing bad was going to happen…_

-I don't think he'll pass this one… we need to give him a new craving every day… so he won't get any suspicion…- Ruby said sadly

-I agree with you… I kinda thought he could get over that in the first try… of course there is always tomorrow…- Jade said comfortingly.

"Hey what are you two talking about? I can't speak Chinese!" Ron said teasingly

"Oh, just discussing our next big prank…" Jade said with a very evil smile

"Um, what kind of pranks do you do?" Neville asked shyly.

" Depends what mood we're in… but I have a feeling Jade will be playing a lot of mean jokes on her roommates… she hates them…" Ruby said gesturing to Pansy Parkinson.

"She rooms with them?! How awful…" Hermione said sympathetically.

"Yeah (chew) I (chew) feel sorry (chew) for her…" Harry said in between chewing his watermelon.

Ruby was disappointed in Harry's results, but at least she had detention with Snape again after dinner. Ruby waved good-bye to Jade, who was going to her Slytherin common room for homework. The redhead caught up with Draco, who was touching his black hair self-consciously. She witnessed a Howler from Draco's furious father berating him for his new appearance.

Ruby laughed with the rest of the Gryffindors until she saw Professor

Snape's face. The Potions Master's expression made Ruby glad that she was not in Draco's shoes. Maybe Snape didn't like seeing his former teacher's pet humiliated. Or maybe he didn't like anyone from his own house humiliated.

Ruby followed Draco to the damp classroom of the Potions Master, who was rubbing his arm as if it hurt.

"Hey, Snapester! What's up for this time?" Ruby imitated an American youngster she saw on TV at home.

Professor Snape ignored the strange Muggle slang. He wasn't sure if her nickname for him was insulting or not. His arm was hurting badly. He had to leave, now.

"Today's detention will be canceled," he told everyone. All the students looked relieved, except for Ruby, of course.

She found Jade in the library and told her about Snape's unusual behavior. Jade was equally clueless why his arm could be hurting.

"Let's focus on the next session for Harry's training." she suggested.


	10. Revenge is Funny

Chapter 10: Revenge is Funny

-So what are we going to do next… for Harry's training?- the redhead asked cautiously.

-I don't know… bacon? This is too hard… I don't know what to do… and how are we going to have 3 feet of parchment of When and Where to do Magic!? This is just ridiculous!- Jade slammed her fist into the desk, and started to curse Professor Binns under her breath.

A silence followed Jade's burst of frustration. The whole library just stared at Jade. A few minutes later, every one went back to normal. When Jade realized her curses wouldn't work because the professor was dead already, she stopped. Sitting for a minute, the green-haired girl looked to her twin and smiled wickedly.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" Ruby asked worriedly.

"No. No you don't… but I thought of something fun, I think I will entertain myself with my… roommates." Jade said softly so none of the Slytherin students could hear her.

"Oooohhhh tell me! What are you going to do?" the excited twin whispered excitedly.

"I might tie-dye their hair… and make them look like clowns… or do their hair like Harry Potter's. I like the first idea better!" Jade explained as she started to doodle mean pictures of Pansy Parkinson.

Jade was one of the last Slytherin students still up in their Common Room. She had finished her homework assigned by professor Binns. In a hurry with a little cheating but it didn't bother her conscience, which was one of the reasons why the Sorting Hat placed her in Slytherin.

"Just one Galleon for a completely well-written, more than 3 ft. of parchment homework!" She announced to lazy History of Magic Students in her year.

After Jade threatened for them not to copy her parchment word for word or tell on her, (both would result in unpleasant consequences) she snuck into her dorm room. Predictably, her so-called roommates were fast asleep.

Jade chuckled inwardly as she whispered a spell into the still air of the room. A hazy cloud of many different colors crept onto each of the slumbering girls and seeped into their hair.

The guilty prankster went to bed with no regrets. She had made sure that the spell she used would be foolproof.

Harry woke up with his scar prickling lightly. He had experienced one of the strangest dreams in a long time. A pig, looking remarkably like Dudley, was gorging itself with every kind of food imaginable. Harry smelled the wonderful scent of culinary masterpieces and felt his mouth watering. He reached for a piece of bacon...

"No!" the pig slapped his hand, causing Harry to wince and his scar to hurt. "You can't eat. Do you understand me?" the pig scolded him. Harry nodded, dumbfounded, and continued to watch this filthy pig eat itself to death.

Why can't I eat? It's eating for more than 40 of me! Harry thought angrily about the hypocritical pig.

The pig stopped eating and looked at Harry with sly, piggy eyes. "You probably won't listen to me," it said with both sadness and glee mixed together, "But I'm warning you anyway!" With that, the pig version of Dudley changed into a puddle of mud.

That was when Harry woke up. He thought that maybe Voldemort had sent him this dream. After all, Voldemort can read his mind now and his scar was prickling. But why a pig? And why eating? It made no sense to him.

Jade's stomach felt like 30 Cornish pixies were making mischief inside it. Her spell had worked. She had gotten sweet, funny revenge. Jade's roommates were dressing for another day of school at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They chatted, gossiped about Draco's new hair, and ignored Jade as usual. But Jade didn't mind at all this time. If they had paid attention to her, they would've noticed the guilty grin on Jade's lips.

"Congratulations, your most in genius prank yet!" Ruby told her sister. She glanced back at her twin's roommates. All were crying and trying to hide their hair. But then their faces would be revealed. Jade's victims all had rainbow hair that Bozo would've been proud of. Their faces were heavy with clown make-up, each unique and equally humiliating.

Pansy's appearance was an exception. Jade spent a little more time on her. Pansy's mouth was made into a hideous grin and her hair had white as well as the other colors of the rainbow in them. Her bawling face contorted her pug-like features, turning her into a demented dog that was crying and laughing at the same time.

If Draco had never seen a clown, it was Jade's pleasure to introduce him to his first ones. Crabbe and Goyle were snickering, but Draco was laughing insanely at the sight. His hair was finally old news. Thanks to Pansy and her "friends", everyone would be talking about their hair instead.

Everyone, including Harry and his friends, were laughing too. Ginny and Hermione's giggle were especially audible. When the laughter had finally quieted down, Harry told them about his dream. Jade's eyes widened as she realized what happened.

She stopped Ruby from leaving the table when Breakfast ended. "But Potions is next!" Ruby grasped for anything that would stop Jade from coming nearer. "You can't stop me! I must not be late for Snapey!" she cried as she ran down the Great Hall.

Jade raced after her. "This is important!" she growled. "-I know you sent Harry that dream. Are you crazy? Now he's going to do the opposite of what you told him.-"

Ruby tilted her head, forgetting about her beloved Potions Master for the moment. -Why would he do that-?

-Because of the scar, stupid! He's going to think that You-Know-Who is trying to harm him by telling him not to eat.-

"Oops," Jade grinded her foot into the ground and looked downward. "Sorry,"

"That's all you can say? We have to fix this," Jade said strictly, switching back to English. "Now hurry to Potions, we're going to be late."

After sprinting halfway to their class, they had their first encounter with Peeves the Poltergeist. He was flying around a huge hole in one of the staircase. Apparently the mischief lover blew up the stairs. Jade, started to look around for a way to class; and keep her sister from finding out why they where delayed.

"Hey! I'm going to be late for my Snapey's class… why did we stop?! Jade, let's go," then Ruby's eyes narrowed as she saw the gap in the stairs. She looked up at the laughing ghost, "YOU STUPID IDIOT! NOW I AM GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY BELOVED SNAPE'S CLASS! I HATE YOU!"

Peeves the Poltergeist looked shocked that the new _Gryffindor_ was mad about missing _Professor Snape's classes._ "Excuse me? You like Snape…? The same Snape that is the Potion Master here…?"

"She is crazy I know… I don't know what she sees in him… he is more than our age put together! But I don't know how to make her not like him! So please… please tell us how to get back to class?" Jade said irritably.

"No." with that the ghost flew away laughing.

Ruby shook her fist at the poltergeist. "No no no no!" she moaned.

Jade grabbed on of Ruby's arms and led her to a secluded area between two stone statues. A look of deep concentration was set on the Slytherin twin's face. "Guidancia Une Femme!" A spark of yellow light pulsated waves of gold before the Zhang sisters.

"Oooh...pretty," Ruby leaned forward to touch it.

Jade slapped her twin's hand away. "This is the guiding light that will lead us to Snape's class," she explained.

The two sisters followed the small light to a wooden door - the entrance to Snape's classroom. All heads turned to see who it was that entered so late. Snape stopped demonstrating a potion.

He knew they were coming...

"Detention, Ms. Zhang," he sneered.

"Umm...which Ms. Zhang? There's two of us,'' Ruby asked, puzzled.

"You," The Potions Master snapped, angry at the redheaded twin for talking back.

"And what about me?" Jade questioned evenly. He would regret punishing her.

Snape must've thought along the same lines, for he murmured, "Nothing,"

Jade was pleased, and pleased for her sister too. Ruby would be thrilled to have detention with Snape again. Whether it was because Snape was afraid of Jade or because she was a Slytherin, Jade wasn't sure. But she needed to use the spare time to come up with ideas so Harry could be trained. It was time for one last test of Gluttony.

Ruby practically bounced into Snape's classroom with the energy of a super rubber ball. "I'm herrrrre!" she announced, and then saw that Snape wasn't. Ruby almost had a breakdown. Did Snape ditch her? A note lay on Snape's desk.

{Meet me at Hagrid's hut for our detention.

Professor Snape}

Ruby arrived at Hagrid's hut in less than two minutes. Snape watched the crazy student from a window in his room. He tricked Ruby into having detention with Hagrid. The half-giant, his lifesaver, would open the door with a list of directions any second now.


	11. Mission: Help

Ruby bounded to what she believed was Hagrid's hut; it was the only hut she saw and assumed it was it. She got some odd stared from the students she passed, and she passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron on her way to her destination. When she knocked the door, she saw a giant man that was a half giant.

"Where is professor Snape? He left a note telling me to meet him at your place." Ruby said not trying to hide her excitement.

"Professor Snape? Here? He isn't here… yeh will have detention wit me… he left a note, tellin' me to have your detentions with me. Come in… yeh want some tea?" Hagrid said nicely.

Ruby couldn't take it, her beloved professor ditched her, and he tricked her! She couldn't stop the tears, the red haired girl started to cry in Hagrid's hut.

"Aw c'mon… please don't cry… tea and some cake will make it better! But stop crying so you could tell me what's wrong! Please?" Hagrid asked sympathetically.

"Hey Hagrid! We're here!" Ron announced, when he saw ruby crying his ears started turning red.

"Hey… uh… I got detention duty for Snape," Ruby's cries started to get louder at the mention of her professor, "and yeh could hang out if yeh want!" Hagrid said as he was pouring steaming tea in a mug in front of the weeping child.

Hermione rushed to Ruby's side, and asked, "What's wrong?"

Ruby looked at Hermione with tears of sadness. "Sn-Snape..." she choked.

"Oh no, did he insult you?" Hermione patted her fellow Gryffindor on the back.

"Y-Yes! He ditched me in detention! Now I have to serve it with

Hagrid!" Ruby cried on Hermione's shoulder. No one seemed to know what to say.

Finally, Hagrid just listed the instructions. "OK, Ruby, yer gonna umm... walk Fang here," He pointed to his pet dog.

Ron and Hermione looked quizzically at their giant friend. Hagrid shrugged. "Professor Snape didn't mention what the task was so

I made one up."

Ruby was looking happier. "I love dogs!" she grabbed hold of Fang's leash. "My twin has a cat, but it's always grouchy. "Thanks, Hagrid!" The redheaded girl took Fang out and promised to bring him back before nightfall.

Jade played with her hair as she paged through an old library book.

Her roommates weren't here to make fun of, so she had to settle for researching Harry's next training session. A gruesome picture of a pig caught Jade's attention. A spell was described to make the victim crave this disgusting dish, with no permanent harm.

_Perfect_, thought Jade, Harry would know it wasn't right to eat it then. He'd realize it was a spell and resist it. Jade went to find Ruby and tell her about the new plan. It was going into effect tomorrow morning.

Ruby walked into professor Snape's classroom hoping to find her twin, but what she found was Professor Snape dancing on the tables, singing, and "She's gone! Yeah! I got rid of her! She is gone!" over and over.

Jade didn't know whether to laugh, or run away screaming, so she just coughed loudly.

The dancing Potions Master stopped what he was doing at once, "Err…what do you want Ms. Zhang?" Snape asked nervously.

"I would like to know two things. I think this is more important than the other one. _Why where **you**__ dancing, and singing?_ And where is my sister?" Ruby asked trying to hide a big grin plastered on her face.

"**_Don't._** Tell any one about what you saw today, and your sister is with Hagrid for detention." Snape said uncomfortable.

"Oh… so you ditched her…? That is the meanest thing some one did to her, that wasn't me… normally I would applaud you if it wasn't just a prank… but next time you do something like that to her, I might forget that what I saw was a secret." Jade said menacingly, with that the green haired twin walked out the room.

Oh her way out, Jade saw Draco trying to get away from Pansy Parkinson. "But Draco! Please, don't go! This hair is only an exterior! I thought you actually loved me!" Pansy pleaded

Draco just edged away slowly. Jade, who thought this was an excellent scene, decided to improve it. She put on her trademark Lemon lip-gloss, and ran to Draco and hugged him.

"Oh Draco! I thought something bad happened to you when you didn't show up in the common room! I was so worried! Please don't scare me like that again!" Jade said still hugging her fellow Slytherin.

Pansy turned 5 shades of red and then 10 shades of purple. What did

that b!tch think she was doing?

Draco turned 3 shades of pink from embarrassment. He turned sober when he realized that Pansy was going to get very, VERY mad. The blonde girl had a sort of manic obsession over him. Most of the time it boosted his self-esteem, but sometimes he was frightened by it.

"DIEEEEE!" Pansy lunged for Jade, who dodged out of the way with ease. BAM! The jealous, pug-faced Slytherin landed on a statue of a knight.

"Sorry hon, but Draco's not your knight in shining armour," Jade called out to Pansy. She waited for her attacker to turn around. Pansy dragged herself up after several painful attempts. Jade gave Draco a peck on the cheek and walked off. She smiled, imagining Pansy's reaction. However, she had already wasted enough time with the blonde maniac so she did not bother to turn around and witness the vivid red color splashed on Pansy's face.

Draco stared at the retreating form of the Slytherin twin and felt the lip-gloss that was left on his cheek. Pansy was seething so much that she could barely move...

Jade looked up towards the sky and saw that the blue was already turning a navy color. Night birds were calling out and pests began to swarm above the grass. She should find her sister before it's too late.

A bloodhound dashed across before her eyes. Jade blinked. Was she seeing things?

"Hey, Jade!" Jade saw her twin panting and running. What trouble had her sister gotten into now?

"You saw Fang?! Which way did he go? I gotta find him and bring him back to Hagrid!" Ruby's eyes flashed as she looked frantically around for Hagrid's pet.

Jade sighed. "I'll help you, but we gotta talk about Harry's 'training' afterwards,"

Ruby agreed and proceeded to follow Jade to where she thought Fang ran to. The sisters found the large dog whimpering at the sight of a wild, coyote-looking thing. Jade smacked her head. "You'd think a dog of that size would be braver..."

"Hey, how about we fight off the wolf the good-old-fashioned way?" Ruby asked.

"First, of all, it's not a wolf - it's a Slashlin. They're dangerous magical cousins of canines. But yeah, let's fight it without magic." Jade agreed to Ruby's proposal.

Both girls snatched a long, thick branch from a tree beside them and got into a fighting stance. Quickly and silently, they jumped around the creature, trapping it. Ruby stopped in the front of hit the

Slashlin on its nose. Jade used the branch to sweep the creature off its feet from behind, making it lose its balance. The Slashin ran into the Forbidden Forest without turning around once.

Jade streched her arms. "Feels nice to battle again,"

The Zhang sisters took a grateful Fang into Hagrid's hut. Hagrid was so happy when they told him how they saved Fang that he offered them some of his home-made biscuits.

Ruby took a bite and her eyes widened. "This is delicious!" she yelled.

Jade nodded her approvement of Hagrid's culinary skills. The half-giant blushed at their compliments.

After eating, the girls decided to go to the library to talk about harry's training. –did you figure out a way to get harry to not eat something? Because I am really stumped by it…-Ruby asked when they got to the library.

-yeah I did… there is this really disgusting dish, and I know he wont want to eat it… it is like age old roast dipped in maggot juice and it looks really unhealthy and well…horrible! I doubt he will even **want** to crave it!- Jade explained.

-yeah… but how will we get that dish at school? I really doubt the house elves will even make it for us!- the older twin complained.

-Dumbledore knows why we're here! We can explain and I just know that he will help us! I just know it! After all he is a good friend of the Zhang family…- Jade said sounding excited to see the Headmaster.

-Yeah! And we will be able to see him, and not be in there for getting in trouble! Oh, tomorrow is our Hogsmade trip right?- Ruby asked happly

-Yep, our very first visit. There's been a lot of praise from the students about it so I doubt we'll be disappointed.- replied Jade.

-Hey, isn't there also a prank shop?-

-I hope so. I brought plenty of Galleons to spend.-

Ruby headed out the library, closely followed by her sister. -Do that guiding light spell again, Jade.-

"Guidancia Un Femme!" The golden light once again appeared before them.

-Lead us to Dumbledore's.-

The light still stayed there. Looks of confusion crossed the twins' faces.

-Umm... Jade, I don't think it understands Chinese...-

-Hmmph! Well, it should. Very well.- "Lead us to Dumbledore's! (You useless piece of uni-language magic trash)."

The light glowed red (it probably heard Jade's comment) and then it zoomed a little too fast to their destination.

"Shoot. Shoulda kept my mouth shut."

The Zhang sisters stopped in front of two stone gargoyles, who leered at them with their gray faces.

"What are two pretty girls like you doing in a place like this?" the one on the right asked.

"Eww... none of your business," Ruby said, scrunching up her nose. "We

came to see Dumbledore about something very important."

The gargoyle on the left snorted. "Oh, and I suppose that means you won't have to say the password then? Good luck!" the two statues laughed and refused to say anymore.

Jade glared at their two obstacles. "We don't need your help anyway," she stated cooly.

Just then, a dark figure came walking up. Ruby's eyes light up.

"Snappeeyyy!!!!" she squealed and latched upon his arm like

a leech would. Jade only snickered.

Snape went whiter than the moon and tried to shake his "admirer" off.

"Get it off me!" he yelled, much like a lady frightened would of a mouse.

Jade interuppted the "lovefest.'' "Why are you still LOVING him if he ditched you?"

Ruby didn't stop or even blink her devoted eyes. "I forgive him!

Nothing can waver my ever-lasting love!" she declared loudly.

Snape eyes widened in horror and he tried to shake Ruby off even more frantically.

"Why, good evening, Severus. Ms. Zhang." Dumbledore's voice startled the three. The Headmaster smiled at them and focused his wise gaze upon Snape, who immediately stopped shaking. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything," he said politely, though the twins could detect a bit of mischief in his voice.

The Potions Master's voice returned to a calm and formal tone. "No, you didn't interrupt anything. Everything is FINE." he put an emphasis on the word, "fine". He bowed and then stalked away as fast as he could.

"I don't recall seeing our Potions Master ever that frightened or hasty," wondered Dumbledore.

Jade glanced at Ruby. "Well, it might be her face," she pointed at

Ruby.

"Hey!" Ruby looked hurt. "We're twins, remember?"

"Oh yeah, oops." Jade sighed. "I better work on my mean side before it vaporizes."

"So is there anything you came here for, ladies?" Dumbledore asked the twins.

The Zhang sisters looked at each other and then sheepishly at

Dumbledore. "Yes. May we discuss it in your office?" they chorused.

Following Dumbledore, Ruby and Jade found themselves in an office more spectacular than any principal's or even the American President's (they sneaked in once and discovered Clinton doing a very naughty thing).

After asking how their father was doing, the twins cut to the chase.

Dumbledore listened intently to their plan, and complimented them on their thoroughness. Jade beamed with pride.

"Sooo... will you help us?" was the anxious question. Whoops of joy woke the gargoyles. Apparently, Dumbledore agreed.


	12. Hogsmeade

Chapter 12: Hogsmeade

Draco woke up dreading today like he has been ever since he looked like that Harry Potter.

He gathered Mr. Feather and all the clothes he was going to wear for the trip to Hogsmade. When he got

into the bathroom, he didn't look at his reflection on his way to the shower. He just put his belongings

on a little shelf, and started to wash his hair. 'Time for our first Hogsmade trip. Teasing that Potter isn't fun,

when you look like him! I swear whoever did this to me will pay!' he thought bitterly.

When he got out he started to brush his teeth, he noticed his hair, it was blonde again! He nearly

choked on his toothbrush when he saw it. 'Bloody Hell! I wonder who did this… Oh well! My hair is

beautiful again, and that's all that matters, and the scar…wait… YES THAT STUPID SCAR IS GONE

TOO! Life is good!' Draco thought happily. When he walked out of the bathroom, he was a new man.

Jade woke up bright and early to prepare her outfit. She was excited to show everyone the clothes

she bought the previous summer from America. 'I'll wear this after breakfast,' she touched the fabric one last

time and headed to Breakfast.

She saw that Ruby was also in her robes. "What are you going to wear?'' asked her Gryffindor twin.

"Surprise me and I'll surprise you," was the reply from the green-haired Slytherin.

The sisters settled down at the Gryffindor table - no one minded Jade there anymore - and their mouths

watered at the thought of pancakes swimming in honey...

Jade noticed Draco practically shooting beams of glee everywhere he went because of his hair.

'Shallow idiot, overjoyed just because of his hair,' she thought. Yet she couldn't help smiling at his

happiness.

"I'M HERE!!!" a musical voice announced. All heads turned to find the source that interrupted their

Breakfast time. A young blonde woman with long, wavy locks and a far-off expression on her fair face stumbled

toward where the teachers sat.

"Sorry I'm a little late! So what time to I start teaching? Noon? Oh wait, what class do I teach again?''

Snape looked furious. He obviously thought that this woman was not fit enough to teach the class that he wanted

the most. "You are more than a little late," he began, "Classes started a week ago and you-"

Dumbledore raised a hand to cease Snape's berating. Ruby sighed, ''Even when he's angry, his voice is beautiful."

Her eyes lingered on her favorite professor a little longer before examining the new Defense Against the Dark Arts

teacher.

"I've met her!" she gasped. "I bumped into her when rushing to Breakfast." Ruby shook her head.

"You should've seen how calm she reacted. Eerie, kinda. She's weird - even for us."

"Well, I think she's pretty!" Ron's opinion earned him a glare from Hermione.

With everyone staring at the new arrival, Jade found her golden opportunity to cast the training spell on

Harry. But if she did, the pancakes would turn cold. 'What to do? Pancakes or training? Pancakes or training?' her

minded raced. 'Both,' she finally decided, and stuffed a pancake in her mouth.

"Suidae sos Scrofa!" Jade's wand pointed directly at Harry from underneath the table.

Harry's interest in the new DADA professor suddenly vanished. He felt himself crave for a certain food - roast

pork. Sure enough, he spotted it right before him. It looked like it had expired so long ago that even flies would

not want to go near it. Yet Harry started to indulge himself with this nasty dish. His fellow Gryffindors' noses wrinkled in disgust.

"Ewww... Harry! What are you doing?!" they cried.

When the twins turned around, they saw Harry with a fork full of the pig dish, and looked shocked. Ruby was

totally disgusted, along with Jade, and to their dismay they could not interfere.

"HARRY WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! THAT COULD MAKE YOU SICK FOR MONTHS!" Hermione

shrieked.

Harry looked down at the fork that he was holding to his mouth. It held age-old pork, with mold growing all

over it, and the gravy was had the same texture as cottage cheese. Suddenly he felt ashamed, and pushed the

food away no matter how bad he craved it. He looked at the two Chinese twins, who looked happier than his

archrival.

"this is your new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Heartly. I know that you will give her a

proper welcome!" Dumbledore said loudly with the ususal twinkle in his eye.

Ruby pushed a plate of pancakes over to Harry, and smiled at him. Jade smirked, as she tried to get some more

pancakes from Seamus Finnigan who shook his head at first, but soon changed his mind. Shortly after he gave

Jade his pancakes he asked her out for some butterbeer.

"Nope… I know a better drink, Lemon Puncher. Those are the best to drink!" Jade said examining her nails, "but

I will try to find you in Hogsmeade… wait, Ruby we have to get ready!" grabbing Ruby's arm and pulling her

away from the interesting conversation about all of Ron's brothers; they left to their different common rooms.

Jade walked into her room to find her roommate, Pansy Parkinson in the nude! This was WAY too much for

Jade's system handle, she ran to the bath room and made loud, and very fake gagging noises.

"HEY PARKINSON! BE DECENT AND PUT SOME CLOTHES ON! AND NEVER UNDRESS IN THE

ROOM, EVER HEARD OF A BATHROOM?" Jade yelled, before she began gagging again at the image of the

pug-faced girl with out clothes.

Pansy walked to the bathroom door, and cleared her throat loudly to make the other Slytherin look up. The

blonde was wearing the most trashy outfit that Jade could possibly imagine! She was wearing a thin white shirt,

with a black bra showing, and mint green hot shorts, with a bright green thong showing.

Jade burst into laughter at the sight of the white, trashy pug-faced girl.

Pansy's grip on her SexxiAussie Hair-Spray tightened so much that she nearly exploded the can. "Well... uhhh...

you..." she was seething with anger.

Jade raised an eyebrow, higher than usual to insult her least favorite roomate. "Well what? I don't have time for this,

I need to get ready. Got places to go." With that, the twin walked out.

As she walked down the stairs, she heard Pansy's long-awaited comeback. "Well... you're FAT!"

Ruby waited for Jade by carriages with Seamus, who was counting his Sickles. Ruby spotted Jade and

shouted hello. "Nice outfit," she told her younger sister, who was wearing camoflauge tank top that said in white

"Haha, Now You Can't See Me." Black jeans, torn in many places, had two belts that criss-crossed in the front and

back so they made two X's. Jade smiled gratefully. She knew that her sister had taste, even though once in a while

she would wear something totally ugly (and tacky). "Same to you," Jade finally said.

Ruby wore a white dress with red polka dots all over the silk material. Her hair was pulled back into a bun with

matching chopsticks. It made it obvious who was who with these two outfits. Jade and Ruby weren't in the mood

to trick people just yet.

"Hey, he waited for you," Ruby pointed to Seamus, who looked at Jade's outfit questionably.

"It's from America, right?" he guessed. Jade nodded in surprise.

"Yeah, I have a cousin from there who wears this stuff all the time. He's pretty famous- and weird.Bono, lead singer of

U2, have you heard of him?"

Both Jade and Ruby's mouths gaped wide open. "You're kidding!"

"I love his music!" Ruby pulled Seamus's hand. "You think I could meet him?! Pleaaaaase?"

"Let's not kill Seamus on the first day, Ruby." Jade said. "Besides, he's buying us drinks."

Seamus gulped, hoping that Jade was kidding and that he could survive this day.

The three of them joined Neville in a carriage. Feeling sorry for the Longbottom boy, Ruby sat with him and

started a conversation. When they arrive to Hosgmeade, Neville agreed to go to The Three Broomsticks with her.

"Lemon Punchers!" the two twins yelled to Madame Rosetta, who was busy serving drinks to other Hogwarts students.

"A Slytherin with a Gryffindor?" Pansy sneered as she walked past Jade and Seamus with Draco's arm within

her grasp, "I knew you weren't a true Slytherin."

"If being a Slytherin means dressing up like a whore - and a trashy one at that, then you're right." retorted Jade with a

casual wave of her hand.

Pansy stomped off to the barstools, pulling Draco with her. Crabbe and Goyle were behind them, ogling at her

visible thong and pointing rudely at it. Seamus looked impressed at how Jade handled Pansy and Ruby looked

shocked at the blonde Slytherin's undergarments.

"If she going to wear one, she needs to wear one right. Hey, I saw a hooker in Thailand with the exact same outfit!" Ruby

exclaimed loudly.

"Did we do this to her?" Jade asked as she walked toward Pansy. "Excuse me," she passed by Crabbe and

Goyle. SNAP! Jade pulled Pansy's thong up to her armpits and let go fast. Then she ran away before Pansy's

"DIE" mode kicked in.

"Why don't we go to Zonko's now?" Jade suggested as she hid behind a laughing Seamus.

The four of them sped off to the joke shop to avoid Pansy's wrath. They needn't worry about Draco or his goons - for the

three of them had fallen on the floor laughing.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already in there examining different prank products. Ron held up a rubber rat that bit people.

"This looks like Scabbers," he said sadly.

"Who's that?" Ruby asked her fellow redhead. "My old pet rat. REALLY old; my brother Percy used to own him."

Ron went into detail on his many brothers; Fred and George in particular caught her attention. "Can I meet' em?"

Ruby gave Ron a hug.

"S-sure. I'll invite them here next time we come to Hogsmeade." Ron's ears began to turn red.

Ruby thanked Ron and went to find Jade to tell her the good news. "They're twins like us." Ruby reported excitedly.

''I've heard of them. They were supposed to have created a lot of chaos." Jade said, smiling. "But we can do better, can't

we?"

The twins grinned and climbed onto a pile of treasure chests that contained fake Zonko jewels.

"WE ARE THE GODDESSES OF CHAOS! WORHIP US AND HAPPINESS WILL COME TO YOU!" they

cried to the shoppers as they did Sailor Moon-like poses.

Neville and Seamus leaned on each other for support as they laughed. Neville collapsed, bringing down his friend

with him.

"They're crazy," Ron muttered to Harry, who nodded in agreement.

"I know we are! Isn't it grand?" Ruby said as she was helped down by Neville, who was extra carful not to let her

fall.

"Yes it is grand! Grand, grand, grand, grand, grand!" Jade said happier than usual (after all the things she did to

pansy who wouldnt?), as Seamus helped her off the false chests.

"Where do you want to go to next, M'lady?" Seamus asked as the group left the store.

The only Slytherin of the group ran a head of the Gryffindors and shouted "HONEYDUKES, AWAY!"

The seven walked down the street, to a big, brightly colored building. Ruby was about to open the door, when it opened, and their new DADA teacher walked out holding a bulging sack of candy, And some kind of 70's clothes. When she looked down at the other students, she smiled and said in a far out voice, "Hey, what's shakin little dudes? That candy shop is like gravy, man. It is so solid. Hold the phone. You my man are Harry Potter. Right? I heard about you a few times. Well… not a few, but you catch my drift. How's fame treating ya? Well gotta meet some other teachers, and that mucho big guy, Hagrid. Check ya later!" and the psycadellic blonde walked over to the Three Broomsticks.

"Well… err… she is… how should I say… different than our other DADA teachers." Harry said, as he watched the retreating blonde stroll to the Three Broomsticks.

"Told you she was weird!" Ruby said crossing her arms.

"I think she was far out." Jade said, with a smirk.

"Oh yeah! Wanna settle this out side?!" Ruby was pulling out her wand.

"Duh! We are outside, stupid! And bring it!" Jade said as she reached for her wand.

"You dissin my face?" Ruby said, as she put a hand on her hip, and her wand pointed at her Slytherin twin.

"Im dissin all your faces! And you know what? Im dissin your professor! Greasy teacher lover!" Jade yelled as she put her wand pointed at her Griffindor twin.

The two girls where about to say the first word of one of their curses, when a voice spoke up, and distracted them, "I don't hope I interrupted anything. But I think you should move. We are in front of a candy store." Hermione said loudly.

Ruby and Jade immediately stopped squabbling and ran into Honeydukes. Not looking back to see if the rest followed, the twins

started on a quest to find a thank-you gift for Professor Dumbledore. They inferred from his password and his speech that he liked

candy.

"Hmm... how about live sour worms? I see some nice squirmy ones."

"Nah... pollen candy flower? They become chewy bees in your mouth."

Ruby's brows furrowed in deep thought as she looked around the candy store. Her eyes looked past excited third years and saw the

perfect gift.

"Oh wow! Jade come see!" Ruby threw one of them toward her sister.

Jade caught it perfectly, but to her it didn't seem to be the perfect gift - at first.

"It's red. It beats. It's... a heart. It's a chocolate heart." her voice was full of uncertainty.

"Yes. exactly! Have a sample." Ruby's mouth was stuffed with free samples of the chocolate muscle organ.

In less than 30 seconds, a load of chocolate hearts, a giant one for Dumbledore, was in a gift basket that was charmed to hold more

than it normally could.

Seamus was the first to comment on their purchase. "What are those?" his question was bombarded with indignant responses.

"A chocolate heart. It's delicious and you'd wish you could have one," Jade stuck her tongue out at Seamsus' disgusted face.

"Aww.. you look so cute when you're disgusted." she added sarcastically.

Neville looked at it curiously and quipped, "Looks like something we'd use in Potions, or something that Snape would eat for breakfast."

Ruby gasped. "Don't make fun of my future husband!"

Ron, along with everyone else, looked at her strangely. "You're joking, right?"

"Yes, she is." Jade said unconvincingly. Ruby cast her the same look. "OK, just a PHASE then. Now let's go visit the Shrieking Shack."

The group walked to a secluded area and found Snape there, brooding and looking scornfully at the allegedly haunted building.

Ruby put a finger on her lips to silent the group. Then walking unnoticed toward Snape, she stopped beside him without him realizing it. Both figures stood there awhile before she sighed, "Isn't it romantic?"

Snape jumped as if a wet fish was in his pants. "Ms. Zhang! How... nice to see you here!" Snape's left eye twitched a little as he grimaced.

"I know. It's so nice to see you here to, Snapey-poo!" Ruby gushed. Her eyes were lit up with joy.

"Please don't call me that," Snape's frown told Harry that this was the sort of nickname that his father's friends probably call him.

Hermione checked her Swiss cheese watch. "It's time to go," she announced, rather loudly at Ruby.

The redhead girl waved to the group, shouting, "I'll catch up!"

"Should we really let her stay and torture Snape? She'd probably smother him or something," Jade said worriedly.

"I wouldn't mind." Neville grinned.

Everyone laughed (except for Ruby and Snape, who didn't hear) and went into the carriages.


End file.
